Laveon (kiltiemacbagpipes)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorceror Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Sylvan, Elven Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 11 +0 (1 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Roll) HP: 8 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Class 1) AC: 00 = + DEX (0) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 11 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = 1 (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = 1 (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = 1 (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorceror Name: Extra Feat at 1st level Name: Extra Skill point per level Class Features Sorceror Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, no armor or shields Cantrips: 0 level spell slots are not expended. Bloodline: Draconic (Brass) Claws(su): 2 claw attacks, full attack action, full bab, 1d4, 7 rounds Bloodline Skill: Perception becomes an in-class skill. Feats Eschew Materials (Sorceror): Do not need spell components worth less than 1gp. Combat Casting (1st Level): +4 to Concentration checks to cast defensively. Armor Proficiency, Light (Human racial): No attack penalties while wearing light armor. Traits Resilient, Fortitude (General): +1 to Fort Saves Resilient, Reflex (General): +1 to Reflex Saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1, Racial) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 *Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 4 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 *Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 1 -0 +0 *Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 *Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 *Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 *Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Ray of Frost, Light, Mending, Prestidigitation Level 1 Charm Person, Magic Missile Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log [link=Twist Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1